Love at first sight, I guess
by JessicaDragneel
Summary: Natsu is the most popular boy in Fairy High. Lucy is the most unpopular girl. What happens when Natsu falls in love with Lucy? How will she react? And what does Lassana think? Little bit of GaLe too! - Sorry i have not been able to work on it much R&R Pwease! I need insperation people!
1. The start

_**Okie i'm back with the first chapter thanks for the understanding i have just been busy. So here it is!**_

* * *

Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Everybody at Fiary High loves him, The girls want to be with him and the boys want to be him. Natsu only loves one person in his life and that was the most unpopular girl in school. Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Nobody at Fairy High noticed her the girls glared and the boys laughed. She was beautiful and amazing but no one knew why _almost_ no one liked her. Natsu he loved Lucy but the only thing he knew about her was she was pretty, and smart he liked a lot about her like, Her hair, smile, laugh, eyes, and style. He was _**NOT**_ a stalker her just watched her _**A** **LOT**_. They had all the same classes. Natsu didn't know if she knew this because the girls were always crowded around him so they never got to talk.

Lucy was sitting with her best friend at lunch, Levy. Levy is not so popular either. They were discussing the latest book. Natsu decieded to easedrop from three tables away. Though he should'nt he did.

_**NATSU'S**_** P.O.V**

"So what do you think about it?" Levy asked refering to the book

"Can't wait to read it.." She trailed off taking a bite of her chip

"I heard it was an extreme romance" Levy said eyes sparkling

"I wish Romance was real" Lucy sighed

"Dont worry it will happen. Do you like anyone?" She asked

"Just a few people caught my eye nothing much, You?" Lucy shook her head eating another chip.

"I don't want anyone else knowing but...Gejeel...DON'T LAUGH!" She whispered Gejeels name but creamed the last part

I giggled. Gajeels had a crush on her for a while. I guess someone is going to be happy

Lucy giggled

"Awh Levy i won't laugh at you" She smiled brightly

Oh i love that smile.

"There was just one boy though, I'm pretty sure it started with...a D?" She questioned

I smashed my fist on the table

"Wow man if you don't like us you can tell us" Grey said from across the table

"Sorry i just got mad, everyone should be coming by now were are..." Everyone started piling around our table

**_"_NATSU?!"**I heard Levy yell

Lucy hushed her.

_**"**WHAT" _I yelled back

Levy waved my off.

'Ok then' I thought

I started listening to their conversation again

"He has pink hair" Levy said

'Salmon, Dammit Salmon!' I yelled in my head

"It's salmon not pink" Lucy said

"YES" I yelled really loud pumping my fists 'Awh fuck Natsu you idiot' I thought

"Ugh nothing" I smiled at the girls staring at me leaning over at me

The bell to last period rang. I had to remember every class because Lucy was in them. It was easy, Homeroom, Social Studies, Darma, English, Reading, Math, Sience, Lunch, Homeroom. I know it sounds like a lot but it goes by pretty quick.

I got up and ran to class. In every class we had the same seats Lassana to my right Gajeel to my right and Lucy and Levy right in front of me.

I looked at Lucy then out of the corner of my eye i saw Lissana look at me and track down what i was looking at then glared at Lucy. I got mad...again

_**"THAT**_** BITCH"** Everyone in the quiet class jumped and looked at me

"There a problem ?" The teacher asked

"Ugh no sir" I said hiding my face

Gajeel passed a note then Lissana

Gajeel: You ok dude? Lissana: Can i talk to you after class?

Respond: Gajeel: You heard NOTHING Lissana: Im busy today tomarrow?

I gave the note to Lissana and she nodded and smiled

I wrote a note to Lucy: Hey i know we don't talk much but, can i ask you something after class?

I gave it to Lucy and she pointed to herself and whispered "Me?" I nodded and smiled

She read it and made an "0" shape with her mouth and passed a note to Levy who had the same reaction

I passed a note to Gajeel 'Levt said she liked you, ask her out while you can' I taunghted

He passed a note to Levy and she had a bigger facial reaction than Lucy then i watched Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel pass notes until the bell rang.

* * *

_**Sorry not a big LissanaXNatsu fan i'm not a Lissana fan period. Well can't wait till' next chapter!**_


	2. Questions?

_**Second chapter thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Discliamer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

_**LUCY'S P.O.V**_

I stood at the class door waiting for Natsu talking to Levey when Gajeel ran out and grabbed Levey's hand and kept running

"See you later Lucy!" She yelled back at me and smiled trying to keep up with Gajeel

Natsu came out of the class and i smiled at him

"Hi" I said cheery

"Hey" He said a big grin on his face

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked adjusting my bag on my back

"Lets go outside and talk about it" He said leading the way

After school even on a Wensday the halls were packed and there was no one outside. He lead to the big shaded tree and stoped.

"Lucy i know we never talk and i know we bearly know each other but... I love you...I guess...Will you...Be my girlfriend?" He asked stoping a couple times

"Sure!" I smiled happily

"Can i pick you up on Friday for dinner? At 5?" He asked simply

"Of course" I said. Inside me right now my organs were throwing a party

The girl Lissana walked out of the building and saw us right now Lissana me and Natsu were the only ones outside she stoped walking and stared at us

Natsu leaned down and kissed my cheek then hugged me

"Thanks" He whispered in my ear and walked off

"Bye!" I said walking the oppisite direction to my house

I saw Lissana run...she ran passed me...and around the corner

~Time~Skip~Night~

I was laying on my bed listening to my I-Pod when Things i'll never say by Avril Lavigne came on i was doing homework and scrolling Facebook when i slowly fell asleep

_**NATSU P.O.V**_

I paced back and fourth around my room

'Were do i take her?' 'How am i going to ask for her number?' 'How do i find out were she lives?' 'God i'm screwed'

I flopped on my bed and fell asleep suprisingly quickly

* * *

_**Yup not a Lissana fan. I just dont like her Sorry. Anyways Review and the chapters will come faster come on people i need insperation!**_


	3. To be continued

_**Third chapter thanks for the reviews!**_

_**I have been playing the cup song non-stop HELP ME!**_

_**Discliamer: I own nothing! (But the story)**_

* * *

_**NATSU'S P.O.V**_

I walked to class that morning looking for nothing more than Lucy. i spotted Levy talking to someone and Gajeel was...holding her hand? Well he got more protective. They walked away when the bell rang and Lucy turned around and grabbed a book out of her locker. I came up behind her and took her hand and book.

"I'll walk you to class" I smiled

"You seem happy today" She smiled back

"Because i get to see the girl i love" She pouted "What did i say something?"

"Nope nevermind just keep walking" She started walking but i soon pulled her back with out joint hands

"What's wrong?" I asked worried

"Uh-uhm ..."

"Tell meeee" I whined

"I don't get it we never talk and i bearly rememeber your name but ...you love me?" She asked confused

"Yes Lucy i do but it's more than that..."

_**~6 years ago~**_

_Natsu was sitting in the park alone but thats what he though he was only ten wandering around through the neighborhood when he came across this park. He say on the bench his hands in his pockets. He heard a sniffle and a cry. He looked around when he spotted a small figure leaning against a tree. It was night so he could not tell what it was until he got closer. It was a small girl curled in a ball crying her blonde hair cascading of to the sides and her chocolate brown eyes were puffy staring up at him._

_"Are you ok?" He asked her _

_"N-n-n-no" She studdered_

_"Whats wrong?" He asked sitting down across from her in the grass_

_"M-m-my mom d-d-died!" She sobbed louder_

_"How old are you?" He asked with no hesitation_

_"N-nine" She whimpered_

_He thought for a moment. Would'nt it be tough to loose your mother at a young age. Even though i lost my father at an age younger than hers and had no mother would'nt it be hard to loose someone extremely close to you?_

_He leaned forward and hugged her_

_"This is for you" He said handing a dragon's fang to her. He thought of giving his scarf instead but realized how specail that was_

_"Its for whenever you'r sad" He smiled. She looked at him confused with hair falling to her face_

_"T-thanks" She said calming down a bit as he tucker her hair back behind her ear_

_"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked sitting on his knees_

_"Yes...please" She agreed looking down_

**_~End of flashback~_**

"Uh-Lucy?" I asked looking into her eyes

"Yea?" She asked still glaring waiting for her answer

"Do you remember anything from before you where ten?" I asked another question trying to figure out why she did'nt seem to remember

"N-no my m-mother died. I blocked out all memories from before that to try and forget her so it would be easier to go on" She said looking down

_**LUCY'S P.O.V**_

Natsu put his hand under my chin to lift my head

"Try and remember" He said "Then you would know how i met you"

"But that would'nt answer my qwestion on why you love me" I said still trying for an answer

"Thats for another time" He said walking ahead and dragging me along

We got to class right before the late bell

_**To be** **continued**_

* * *

_**Sorry its continued its late and i want to finish my Fairy Tail episode **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it i work hard but not enough time. Anyways Review and the chapters will come faster come on people i need insperation!**_


	4. The finish of the continued

_**Fourth chapter thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Sorry i continued it before but i have the second part.**_

_**Discliamer: I own nothing! (But the story)**_

* * *

_**NATSU'S P.O.V**_

As the late bell rang we got to class and i sat in my usual spot with Lissana Levy and Gejeel but i did'nt pay much attention my eyes were fixed on Lucy until i got a note.

'Can i talk to you today?' Lissana asked and i gave the note back

'Yea' I replied on the note and she smiled widely re-reading the note over and over

What a freak. I thought

_**LUCY'S P.O.V**_

I sat down and recieved a note from Gajeel

'So... How are you and Natsu?' He wrote

'HOW DID YOU KNOW?!' I wrote back wading the note in a ball and throwing it at his face

He opened the note and read it smirking then wrote something

'Because Natsu gossips' He gave me the note and chuckled

"GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed out loud standing up then my face turned red when all eyes were on me

"Uh-ugh...Nothing" I squeaked sitting back in my chair

_**NATSU'S P.O.V**_

I sent Lucy a note

'Something wrong?' I asked

'YOU FLIPPEN GOSSIPER' She wrote back and i chuckled

'I'm sorry everyone was going to find out anyways' I wrote an apolagy

'That dos'nt mean you have to tell everyone!' She stated

'Ok princess' I handed her the note and watched her face heat up

Messing with her was fun

She turned around and flipped me off

"Fine then" I whispered to her

Nope not so princess like

_**~Time~Skip~Lunch~**_

I had Lucy sit next to me at lunch neither of us eat we both just sat in the calfeteria talking

I was already starting to love this girl more than i used to

"Lucy?" I asked quietly

"Yes natsu?" She responded. Are hands were tangled together. I did'nt make her hold mt hand i just grabbed it

**_LUCY'S P.O.V_**

What he asked suprised me

"Do you...love me back?" He asked even more quiet than before

"Natsu" She sighed sqeazing my hand "I don't absolutly love you like i would die for you the only reason i accepted was because i want to keep you happy, I know we have met before and i know that you care and love for me but..."

"So i will have to win your love?" He asked getting competitive

"Almost, more like make me love you" I said smiling

"I hope this is easy because the faster the better" He said looking down at the table in front of us

"Why's that?" I asked with no hesitation

"So i'll get to explore sooner" He said a smirk planted on his face

My face turned red and i looked away and spotted Levy and Gajeel talking and they were sitting so close Levy might as well be IN his lap

I was'nt able to move an inch before Natsu pulled me real close to him. his body heat was crazy. I touched his forhead with mine

"Are you sick? Your realy hot" I asked worried for him

He leaned closer and kissed me it was'nt passionate just a quick peck but still made my face red

God whats with all the red faces Levy has one over there to

"Nope just a usual" Natsu said as i moved back down away from his face

_**~Time~Skip~After~School~**_

I- or should i saw we? Yea _we _were walking out of the school holding hands

"Why don't i walk you home?" Natsu asked smiling

"But you live down the other way i don't want you to walk more" I said with a flusterd face

"You look cute like that" he smiled wider "I live just a couple houses down, i usually take the long way so i could get a drink on the way but, walking my girlfriend home is better than any drink" He said moving a little closer to me

I moved over the other way

"Ugh fiiine" I pouted

"There something wrong with that?" He asked worried he did something wrong

"Nope" I pulled my hand out of his and jumped on his back wrapping my arms around his neck. He looked suprised "RUN HORSEY RUN!" I yelled as he ran down the street

_Best day ever._

* * *

_**I'm sorry if my chapters are short i just don't have enough time. But, i will make sure to make as many chapters as i can?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it i work hard but not enough time. Anyways Review and the chapters will come faster come on people i need insperation!**_


End file.
